powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (Ultimate Series)
Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue is the eighth season of Pink Lightspeed Ranger's Ultimate Series. It took place in the year 2000. Synopsis When a host of demons threaten the city of Mariner Bay, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell, recruits five civilians and his two children to defend the city. Each of the adults chosen has a special area of expertise: Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department; Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park; Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot; Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete; Ryan Mitchell, the Purple Lightspeed Ranger, had received military and SWAT training; Jane Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a paramedic; and Henry Grayson, Crimson Lightspeed Ranger, was a police officer in the local police department. The seven Power Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Miss Angela Fairweather, and operated out of the Lightspeed Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The seven Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) daughter, Dana Mitchell, who become the Titianium Ranger. Characters Rangers Allies *Captain Mitchell *Angela Fairweather *Galaxy Rangers *Time Rangers Villains *Queen Bansheera *Prince Olympus/Impus *Princess Lamiara/Lamia *Jinxer *Diabolico *Vypra *Loxi *Batlings Zords *Lightspeed Rescuezords (not to be confused w/t the Rescuezords of Power Rangers Turbo) **'Pyro Rescue ' (Carter/Red) **'Aqua Rescue 2' (Chad/Blue) **'Aero Rescue 3' (Joel/Green) **'Haz Rescue 4' (Kelsey/Yellow) **'Copter Rescue 5' (Ryan/Purple) **'Med Rescue 6' (Jane/Pink) **'Cop Rescue 7' (Henry/Crimson) *'Lightspeed Megazord' (combination of the Lightspeed Rescuezords) *Rail Rescue/Supertrain **'Rail Rescue 1' (Carter/Red) **'Rail Rescue 2' (Chad/Blue) **'Rail Rescue 3' (Joel/Green) **'Rail Rescue 4' (Kelsey/Yellow) **'Rail Rescue 5' (Ryan/Purple) **'Rail Rescue 6' (Jane/Pink) **'Rail Rescue 7 '(Henry/Crimson) *'Supertrain Megazord' (combination of the Rail Rescues) *'Max Solarzord' (Dana/Titanium) *'Lightspeed Solarzord' (combination of Lightspeed Megazord & Max Solarzord) Episodes #Operation Lightspeed #Lightspeed Teamwork #Trial By Fire #Riding the Edge #Matter of Trust #Wheels of Destructions #Cyborg Rangers #Up to the Challenge #Go Volcanic #Rising From the Ashes #From Deep in the Shadows #Truth Discovered #Ryan's Destiny #Curse Of The Cobra #Strength of the Sun #The Cobra Strikes #Olympus Ascends #Face of the Past #The Queen's Return # The Omega Project # The Fifth Crystal Specials #Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: A New Warrior #Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue vs Quasar Warriors Trivia *This is the first team of Rangers composed of adults. *Jane and Henry were the only unrelated Rangers to know each other before the beginning of the series, as they used to play on the same soccer team in high school. *This is the first series to have trains for zords. This would be repeated in Mystic Force (the Solar Streak Megazord), and in RPM (the Paleozords). *This series is also notable for being the first to use the practice of all of the Rangers wearing the same set of civilian clothes in their unmorphed forms in every episode; this trend would continue until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. See Also Category:Series Category:Ultimate Series